A change in the Future
by RaeWeasley
Summary: After the war it's supposed to be happily ever after right? Not for Ron and Hermione. With the wizarding world still in disarray Kingsley sends Hermione away on a mission...and Ron? He's forced to marry the twisted ministers daughter who has a five year old daughter. R/Hr, H/G. Title may change.


**Authors Note: I have been reading fan fiction for years and have always had ideas for stories but, I've never been much of a writer but, I've decided why not give it a go anyways! So here is my first story and I would love…love….love any feedback! So I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever.**

Ron awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon drifting into his room. The sun was shining through the window, the hot rays warming his face. Rolling over trying to escape the light he saw the clock that read 7:46 in the morning. With a stretch Ron jumped out of bed and headed into the hall pulling on his robe. He was able to purchase a small two bedroom apartment with some of the money he received for efforts during the war, which had ended a little over a month ago.

Ron stepped into the kitchen to see Hermione using her wand to flip pancakes and bacon on the stove as she read from a book. Sneaking up behind her, Ron wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to shriek and drop the book in surprise.

"Oh Ronald, don't scare me like that!" Hermione exclaimed slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry dear," Ron said kissing her cheek. "When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. I received a patronus from Harry this morning saying Kingsley wanted to speak to the three of us at 8:30. I figured we could go together and since I was early I decided to make breakfast for the two of us," said Hermione, who now had relaxed into Ron's embrace as she finished cooking.

Hermione was living with her parents, after safely finding them in Australia and restoring their memories. She had told Ron when he offered that she live with him that she would once they were married, much to Ron's displeasure.

"Well it smells amazing!" Ron said with a grin on his face. He bent down to get the book and placed it on the counter. He then pulled two plates out of the cabinet and set them at the small table on the other side of the kitchen, "So what does Kingsley need us for?"

"No idea, I don't believe Harry knows either by the sound of his voice," Hermione replied setting the food down on the table.

"Hmmm I wonder what he wants…? Well, better sit down and enjoy this food before I have to get ready to go."

Ron and Hermione arrived at the Ministry of Magic at 8:20. Since the war ended the Ministry started to remove all of Voldemort's followers but, the war only having ended a couple of months ago, they couldn't be sure they got everyone which kept the trio on edge whenever they went to the Ministry.

"Harry said to meet him in front of the auror office," said Hermione walking off in that direction.

As they walked through the ministry many people would stop and stare at them. After the war they, and Harry of course, had become known as heroes even being presented with the Order of Merlin First Class. The trio had not spent much time out in public, besides funerals, war clean up, and the occasional speech. After being so involved in the war they wanted to enjoy some peace, so when they did go out it presented with much staring, pointing, and many people wanting to shake their hands for their service.

"Ron! Hermione! Over here," shouted Harry waving his arm in the air over the crowd of people. The aurors had been extremely busy since the war searching for followers of Voldermort under the direction of Kingsley, who had become head auror to the dismay of many who wanted him as minister, there was almost always the full team of aurors walking urgently around the office.

Ron and Hermione weaved their way through the mass of people towards Harry.

"Kingsley said to meet him in his office at 8:30 and its two minutes 'till so let's head back there now," said Harry checking his watch, the same that Molly gave him for his seventeenth birthday.

The trio headed to the back of the auror office where Kingsley's office was located, Hermione reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kingsley's strong, calm voice drifted through the door. They walked into the small room where three chairs had already been set up in front of the large wooden desk Kingsley now sat behind.

Kingsley looked up from a paper he was reading over and acknowledged them with a smile and said, "right on time. Have a seat," indicating the chairs with his hand.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seated themselves im the chairs, Hermione sat in the middle with Ron to her left holding her hand and Harry on her right. They all looked towards Kingsley expectantly.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Not a problem sir," said Harry.

Kingsley nodded his head at Harry, "I called you here because I have an offer for the three of you."

"What is it?" said Ron.

"Because of your effort during the war, and with the auror department being so busy, I would like to ask if you three would like to join the auror department."

Ron and Harry's mouths fell open in shock.

"Even without finishing School and our NEWTS," Hermione asked in surprise.

"I think you three have proven yourselves enough," said Kingsley.

"But, people are never accepted so young!" exclaimed Ron, "not until their at least 25 and we're not even in our twenties!"

"There are always exceptions. Besides I would have asked sooner but, Minister Polsen wasn't as keen at first."

Thomas Polsen was placed as minister almost as soon as the war was over. In a panic, the people in the ministry quickly elected the first person they found suitable, he was head of the transportation office and he did run it smoothly also, with the death eaters haven taken over there were not many people still in the ministry. Kingsley was many people's first choice, having had part in the war and all, but Polsen and those who wanted him were higher up. Polsen's ways of trying to fix things following the war were odd to say the least and he continued to pass laws daily. Many, including Kingsley, have tried to have him removed but, those around him and the laws he's passed have made that difficult.

"You really want us," asked Harry still in shock.

"If you're willing to accept."

"Of course we are!" Ron exclaimed, Harry nodding behind him.

"Hermione?" Kingsley asked staring directly at her.

"Well," Hermione said fidgeting slightly, "I'm very greatful for the offer but, you see I've already spoken to Professor McGonagall about finishing my education, even if I don't really need to, I still find it to be very important sir. And besides being and auror has never really been my plan anyways."

"That is perfectly fine Ms. Granger. May I ask what it is you want to do?" Kingsley said assuringly.

"I've thought about working for the rights of magical creatures or perhaps go into law."

"Both of which you would be great at," Kingsley said with a smile. Hermione, embarrassed, smiled back. "Well thank all of you for coming, I'll get with both of you to discuss when to start training," he said looking towards Harry and Ron.

"Thank you so much sir this really means a lot," said Harry standing up and shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Yes, thank you! You won't regret it!" Ron said shaking his hand as well.

"I know I won't. I'm excited to get started."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to exit.

"Hermione," Kingsley called, "would you mind waiting for a moment I have something else to ask you."

Hermione turned to Kingsley shocked and nodded her head. She quickly turned back to Harry and Ron.

"I'll meet you back at your place," she said to Ron. She then gave him a small kiss and turned back into the office.

"Hermione, I'll be honest," Kingsley said as Hermione sat back in the chair in the middle, "I already knew you were planning on returning to Hogwarts I spoke to Minerva the other day, I also already knew that being an auror was not in your plans."

"Then why would you call me in?"

"Well I did want you to know that I believe you to be perfectly capable but, I also have another offer for you," Kingsley said becoming serious.

"What is it sir? Will it intervene with me returning to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked confused.

"I'm afraid so, but hear me out," he said holding up his hand as Hermione tried to speak, "with Polsen as minister I believe that things may spiral out of control. He has many crazy I ideas on how to fix things but, it's only more likely to make things worse."

"But sir, I don't understand why your telling me this" Hermione said, confusion spread clear across her face.

"Because there is something we can do about this," Kingsley said now moving to the front of the desk sitting on the edge. He gave Hermione an intense stare.

"We? What could I do?"

"There are people all over the world that could be spoken to who could help have him removed, what we need is a force to drive him out and those people could be exactly what we need, ways to turn down his laws before he gains too much power, which he is trying to do. Polsen has grown too fond of his new found power and he wants more, I believe you are the person who can convince these people to help us stop him."

"ME! Surely there are people more qualified then myself, higher up with more experience!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, you have proven yourself over the years. You are more qualified than many, and I know you can do it. When you said you might want to go into law you only proved it to me more." Hermione only stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

"What about Harry and Ron?"

"Not all three of you could go it needed to only be one person, if all three of you went it would draw to much attention, and Hermione I need you to understand this, no one can know. You can tell Harry and Ron, and only Harry and Ron, but only what you're doing don't even tell them where you are."

"How long do you think this will take?"

"You will be traveling the world talking to high ranking people everywhere it could possibly take years."

"Years!" Hermione exclaimed standing up, "but what about my education! What about Ron and Harry! I can't go years without seeing them."

"I understand," replied Kingsley standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to do this, it is entirely up to you."

"I don't know," said Hermione slumping back in her chair.

"I know you will be giving up a lot, not only will you not be able to tell them where you are, you will not be able to communicate with anyone here. There are too many ways for Polsen and his people to find out what is going on and they absolutely can not know, they would put a stop to it before we could finish."

"I not sure if I can do this. Going a year without talking to Ron...and Harry and my parents, I'm just not sure"

"It's entirely up to you and I will understand if you choose not too," Kingsley went back to sit behind his desk.

"No, I will do it," Hermione said a firm expression on her face, "I want to do what I can and if you believe I can do this than I will."

"I'm pleased to hear that. There is a port key set up to take you to your first location next week, we will meet early to discuss more." Kingey said shaking her hand.

"Thank you sir for this oppurtunity. I will see you next week then."

Hermione turned and walked towards the door.

"Hermione," she turned around, "I know you can do this." Kingsley said firmly.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and left the office.

**AN: So, I really hoped you liked the first chapter. The first few chapters will move pretty slow until it gets to the main plot of the story, which I'm so excited to write about, but I may not be the best updater because I don't always have access to the internet but, I will try my best. Thanks to everyone who actually read this! Please review!**


End file.
